


Daddy's Home

by knitgrump



Series: Little Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy!Dan, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, arin suckles on dan's nip as comfort, breastfeeding play, little!Arin, nursing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitgrump/pseuds/knitgrump
Summary: Dan gets back from tour, and Arin just has to cuddle with his daddy.





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know i got to thinking of this as i was driving home yesterday after seeing the 10th anniversary show in Chicago on Saturday and I was just like "that's really tender and people don't really write like nursing stuff with them" which honestly led me down the google hole of men can lactate, but i didn't go that far.
> 
> Edit: I'd like to also clarify that i forgot they were moving offices and are currently filming at Arin and Suzy's house

Dan had just gotten back from NSP’s Europe tour. It had been an amazing experience, but honestly he was glad to be home.

Arin was also glad for him to be home. The few weeks he was gone were stressful on Arin—not in terms of Game Grumps, this obviously wasn’t the first time since Dan came on the show that NSP had toured, but just in general. When Arin got too stressed he went to Dan for some little time. Suzy tried to help when she could, and while Arin appreciated her doing so, it just wasn’t the same. 

Arin just wanted his daddy.

Which is why, as soon as Dan walked into the Grump room his first day back at the office, he pretty immediately found himself with a lapful of little Arin who was pawing at Dan’s shirt.

Dan laughed softly at his cohost. He’d been expecting this; it happened every time they were separated for a good stretch of time. Trying not to jostle Arin too much, Dan took off his shirt and immediately gasped as Arin’s mouth latched on to one of his nipples.

As Arin got more into the groove of suckling, Dan relaxed against the couch. He ran his fingers through Arin’s hair, occasionally making gentle soothing sounds whenever Arin would start to fuss. After a while Arin let go of Dan’s nipple and just rested his forehead against Dan’s stomach. His thumb found his mouth.

“Hello,” Dan whispered.

“Hi,” Arin mumbled around his thumb.

The cold air against his nipple was starting to make Dan shiver, but he ignored the arousal starting to pool in his stomach. Now wasn’t the time.

“Did you miss daddy?”

Arin nodded, but he didn’t verbally answer. It was just that kind of little space day where words were just too hard.

Dan smiled down at his baby. “Were you good for Suzy while I was gone?”

Another nod. Arin lets out a small sigh.

Dan bent forward and lightly pressed his nose against Arin’s cheek. He placed a small kiss there before sitting back up straight. He dozed off for a few seconds, Arin’s weight comforting in his lap. Eventually Dan noticed that Arin fell asleep. Dan put his fingers into Arin’s hair and dropped his own head against the back of the couch. A small nap wouldn’t hurt.

“Sleep well, baby,” he said. “I’m so glad to be home.”


End file.
